staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Stycznia 2007
TVP 1 04:50 Program dnia - na 24. 04:50 TELEZAKUPY 05:10 Tędy przeszła historia - Umowa z Saltsjöbaden (Umowa z Saltsjöbaden odc.5) kraj prod.Szwecja (2004) 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:40 Wpisani w krajobraz; magazyn 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym : Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Przed Eurowizją - odc.11 08:35 Teletubisie - odc. 99/156 (Teletubbies, season IV Music with Debbie); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 08:55 Sali Mali II - Kto zjadł sałatę? 2 (Who ate the lettuce?); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 09:05 Domisie - Pysia kłamczucha; program dla dzieci 09:30 Lippy&Messy - /odc.10/ 09:35 Ferie z Jedynką - odc. 8 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 27 (odc. 27); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1995); 10:50 Przed Eurowizją - odc.6 10:55 Wniebowzięci; komedia 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc.3181 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3396); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:35 Moda na sukces - odc.3182 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3397); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Klan - odc.1203; telenowela TVP 13:25 Plebania - odc. 812; telenowela TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1378; teleturniej muzyczny 14:15 Recepty Jedynki - Grube kłopoty z cienkim jelitem; magazyn 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Kwadrans na kawę - Mamo nie tucz mnie 15:30 Bliżej natury - Troska i zarządzanie; cykl dokumentalny 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3183 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3398); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.3184 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3399); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc.1207; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1379; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 816; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Gra zespołowa 18 (Archie tennis ace) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Romans z opiekunką (BABYSITTER'S SEDUCTION) - TXT str.777 kraj prod.USA (1996) 21:55 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne 22:35 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 22:55 Program firmowy; magazyn ekonomiczny 23:10 Warszawa Jana Nowaka-Jeziorańskiego; film dokumentalny 00:05 Gerry (Gerry); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:45 Królestwo Rekina (Le domaine du grand requin blanc); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (1989) 02:40 Program dnia - na 25.01. 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Program dnia - na 24. 05:25 Statek miłości - odc. 128/249 (The Love Boat 119 Seria 5 odcinek 18 His Girls Friday/ A Wife For Wilfred/ The Girl Who Stood Still); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 129/249 (The Love Boat 120 Seria 5 odcinek 19 New York, A.C./ Live It Up/ All?s Affair In Love And War); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc. 35 Grunt to zespół (Magic school bus); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.147, Grzybowy przysmak 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.59 11:00 Święta wojna - Dobry mąż (208); serial TVP; 11:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 11 Zdrada; serial komediowy TVP 12:00 Magnum - odc. 7/162 Nigdy więcej (MAGNUM P.I. s. 1 odc. 07, (Never again, never again?)); serial kraj prod.USA (1980) 12:50 Kopciuszek - odc. 38; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:20 10 lat mniej seria II - odc.11 (10 years younger II odc.11); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:50 Dzieciaki przed kamerą - odc. 17 (Amazing baby videos); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 14:15 Supertalent - (2); widowisko 15:10 Detektyw w sutannie - s. 3, odc. 10/22 (31) - Gwiazdka (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 3, ep. 9010 - THE CHRISTMAS MYSTERY); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 465; serial TVP 17:00 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 224 17:10 Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 1/7 Trudne dzieciństwo; serial TVP 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 40 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:45 Panorama 19:10 Biznes 19:15 Sport Telegram 19:20 Pogoda 19:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc.7/LIII - txt str.777; teleturniej 20:05 Historia ABBY (Biography Abba); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:00 ME w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Warszawa 2007 ( program dowolny - pary sportowe ) 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:25 Pogoda 22:35 Rozmowa z Piotrem Załuskim 22:45 Ryszard Kapuściński - jestem reportażystą 23:05 Alibi na środę - Detonator (Detonator); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003) 00:35 Najlepsze dokumenty świata - Nikt nie jest bez grzechu. Arthur Miller, Elia Kazan i czarna lista Hollywood (.) kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:25 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:25 Program dnia - na 25.01. 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pgoda 06:10, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:20, 06:50, 07:20; Czym żyje Polska 06:26, 06:56, 07:26 ; STEREO 06:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:55 Sejm czołówka/tyłówka - .; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:15 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Bombowcy - Cel na dziś - Warszawa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Kurier; STEREO 00:45 Pogoda; STEREO 00:50 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Bombowcy - Cel na dziś - Warszawa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier - 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pgoda 06:10, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:20, 06:50, 07:20; Czym żyje Polska 06:26, 06:56, 07:26; STEREO 06:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny - Częstochowa 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Telewizyjny Uniwersytet Trzeciego Wieku 08:55 Sejm czołówka/tyłówka - .; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:50 Kronika miejska - Chorzów 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Pogoda 17:50 Aktualności 18:15 Aktualności sportowe 18:25 Nasz reportaż 18:50 Vsechno klape - wszystko gra 19:15 Ślązaków portret własny 19:30 Speed 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności sportowe, Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:15 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Bombowcy - Cel na dziś - Warszawa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Kurier; STEREO 00:45 Pogoda; STEREO 00:50 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Bombowcy - Cel na dziś - Warszawa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Kraków 06:00 Kurier - 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pgoda 06:10, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:20, 06:50, 07:20; Czym żyje Polska 06:26, 06:56, 07:26; STEREO 06:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Kalejdoskop regionalny 08:50 Co warto wiedzieć 08:55 Pogoda w regionie 08:55 Sejm czołówka/tyłówka - .; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Kronika 16:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Kronika 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Tematy dnia 18:10 Okiem kamery 18:20 Co warto wiedzieć 18:30 Studio otwarte TV Kraków 19:10 Podpowiedzi w plenerze 19:20 Kalejdoskop regionalny 19:30 Nowe miasto 19:55 Co warto wiedzieć 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Okiem kamery 22:10 Co warto wiedzieć 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:15 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Bombowcy - Cel na dziś - Warszawa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Kurier; STEREO 00:45 Pogoda; STEREO 00:50 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Bombowcy - Cel na dziś - Warszawa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Szczecin 06:00 Kurier - 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pgoda 06:10, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:20, 06:50, 07:20; Czym żyje Polska 06:26, 06:56, 07:26; STEREO 06:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:50 Wokół nas 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Kronika 08:55 Sejm czołówka/tyłówka - .; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Kronika 16:50 Wokół nas 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Kronika 18:05 Sport 18:10 Menu kuturalne 18:15 Kronika 18:30 Wokół nas 18:40 Król srebrnego włosa 18:55 Magazyn reporterów 19:25 Szczupaki 2006 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 22:00 Zielona wyspa 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:15 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Bombowcy - Cel na dziś - Warszawa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Kurier; STEREO 00:45 Pogoda; STEREO 00:50 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Bombowcy - Cel na dziś - Warszawa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:00 Kurier - 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pgoda 06:10, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:20, 06:50, 07:20; Czym żyje Polska 06:26, 06:56, 07:26; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - Qadrans qltury 2; magazyn; STEREO 08:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:55 Sejm czołówka/tyłówka - .; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera ; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda dla Warszawy; STEREO 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera - 24.01.2007 godz.; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17:55 Wiadomości sportowe - (24.01.2007 - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 18:10 Raport na gorąco 18:10 Qadrans qltury; magazyn 18:30 Płacę i wymagam; magazyn 19:00 W wielkim świecie - W wielkim świecie- odc.96; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Saga rodów - Ród Scholtze prem 24.01.; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:35 Teraz Mazowsze; magazyn 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:55 Raport na gorąco 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe - (24.01.2007 - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:15 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Bombowcy - Cel na dziś - Warszawa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Kurier; STEREO 00:45 Pogoda; STEREO 00:50 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Bombowcy - Cel na dziś - Warszawa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:45 Sidła miłości - telenowela reż. Uli Edel, USA 1993 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08:55 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 11:00 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy reż. Amanda Bearse , Robert Berlinger, USA 1997 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Sidła miłości - telenowela reż. Uli Edel, USA 1993 12:55 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:40 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:10 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:20 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 20:35 Boski żigolo - komedia reż. Mike Mitchell, wyk. Rob Schneider, William Forsythe, Eddie Griffin, Arija Bareikis, Oded Fehr, Gail O'Grady, Richard Riehle USA 1999 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 23:00 Kochankowie z Internetu - serial dokumentalny reż. Irena Morawska, Jerzy Morawski, Polska 2006 23:30 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:00 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:55 Telesklep 06:45 Aniołki z piekła rodem - serial kryminalny odc. 2/10 reż. Sigi Rothemund, Axel Sand, Niemcy 2003 07:35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Żar szaszłyków - magazyn kulinarny 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku: Zrobiłam karierę, pora zostać mamą - talk show 12:45 Loteria Walentynkowa 12:50 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 13:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 748 Polska 2003 14:00 Aniołki z piekła rodem - serial kryminalny odc. 3/10 reż. Sigi Rothemund, Axel Sand, Niemcy 2003 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 104/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku: Życiowe dróżki sprawdzam u wróżki - talk show 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 749 Polska 2003 21:30 Szczęki 2 - thriller reż. Jeannot Szwarc, wyk. Roy Scheider, Lorraine Gary, Murray Hamilton, Joseph Mascolo USA 1978 23:50 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny odc. 21/23 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 2003 00:50 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite - magazyn popularnonaukowy 01:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:40 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria, mag. 06.05 KINOmaniak, mag. 06.30 VIP, pr. rozr. 06.55 Muzyczne listy, mag. 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Power Rangers, serial anim. 09.00 Pokemon, serial anim. 09.30 Pensjonat pod różą, serial obycz. 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem, serial argentyński, 11.30 Benny Hill, pr. rozr. 12.40 Instynkt Tropiciela, przewodnik po Polsce, Elbląg/Łódź 13.15 Wygraj fortunę, pr. interaktywny 15.15 Power Rangers, serial anim. 15.45 Młodzieńcza miłość, telenowela, Argentyna 16.45 Pensjonat pod różą, serial obycz. 17.45 Benny Hill, pr. rozr. GB 18.20 Benny Hill, pr. rozr. 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem, serial argentyński 20.00 Włatcy móch, serial anim. 20.30 Kuba Wojewódzki, talk show 21.30 Włatcy móch, serial anim. 22.00 Weekend Ostermana, thriller sens. USA, 1983 00.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 00.50 IV władza 01.50 Muzyczne listy, mag. 02.45 Celine Dion w Memphis cz.1, koncert 03.30 FIFA Futbol Mundial, mag. 03.55 V-max, mag. 04.15 Ja tylko pytam, talk show 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.50 Maraton Uśmiechu, pr. rozr. 07.20 Maraton Uśmiechu, pr. rozr. 07.50 Potępieniec, serial sens., USA 08.50 Zdradzona miłość, telenowela 09.40 Krąg miłości, serial obycz. 10.45 Przystanek Alaska, serial obycz., USA 11.40 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty!, konkurs interaktywny 11.45 Strażnik kasy, pr. rozr., live 12.45 Telesklep 14.05 Zdradzona miłość, telenowela 15.00 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty!, konkurs interaktywny 15.05 Maraton Uśmiechu, pr. rozr. 15.35 Maraton Uśmiechu, pr. rozr. 16.05 Kasia i Tomek, serial kom., 16.35 Dzień dobry, Miami, serial kom., USA 17.05 Krąg miłości, serial obycz., Niemcy 18.10 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty!, konkurs interaktywny 18.15 Przystanek Alaska, serial obycz., USA 19.10 Kasia i Tomek, serial kom. 19.40 Dzień dobry, Miami, serial kom. 20.10 Co się wydarzyło w Madison County?, film obycz., USA 1995 22.55 Sprawa honoru, film obycz., USA 1995 01.00 W krzywym zwierciadle. Szkolna wycieczka, kom., USA/Kanada 1995 02.40 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym : Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Karnawałowe tańce; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Zaproszenie - Kiedyś tu się tkało.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Dubidu - odc. 11; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Świadkowie nieznanych historii; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Sąsiedzi w grupie raźniej - odc. 4; serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Klan - odc.1169; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 606; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Kochaj mnie - odc.162; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Opowieść o polskich farmerach; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Piosenki Władysława Szpilmana; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Lekcja Auschwitz; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 To jest temat - Maciek i Róża; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 Po emisji...; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Zaolzie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Domowe przedszkole - Karnawałowe tańce; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc.3; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Klan - odc.1169; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Oto jest pytanie - odc.23; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Polonusi w Europie - Belgia ma talent; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Sąsiedzi w grupie raźniej - odc. 4; serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Jeż Kleofas - odc.6 - Zastępca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Plebania - odc. 606; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:35 Wieści Polonijne 21:05 Duże dzieci - 33; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Świat według Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 60; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:52 Pogoda 24:00 Klan - odc.1169; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Oto jest pytanie - odc.23; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Jeż Kleofas - odc.6 - Zastępca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Plebania - odc. 606; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:25 Wieści Polonijne 02:55 Duże dzieci - 33; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Świat wg Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego 03:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 60; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Polonusi w Europie - Belgia ma talent; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 09:05 Obywatel Welles (RKO 281); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Muzyczne "Rozmaitości" - zespół Pogodno; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Powiedz mi dlaczego?; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Wolność nogi; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Odchodząc od źródeł - Simon Rattle o muzyce XX wieku - (4) (Leaving home); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Jak powstał film "Mahabharata" (.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (1989); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 California in Blue. Jan A.P. Kaczmarek; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kury Cervantesa (Las Gallinas de Cervantes); film fabularny kraj prod.Hiszpania (1987); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Jarocin po latach - Kobranocka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Muzyka źródeł - Omara Portuondo - koncert (Omara Portuondo); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Strefa sztuki - Siedem misteriów według Stasysa; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Strefa sztuki - Jana Tarasina podróż sentymentalna; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Jan Serce - odc. 4/10 Pieszczoty; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Poszukiwany Ryszard Kapuściński; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Droga Hitlera do władzy (Hitler - eine karriere); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Strefa - Komix - Tymek i Mistrz odc.3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - Nikt; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Sex Pistols: Wściekłość i brud (The Filth and the Fury); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Jazz w Akwarium - Janusz Muniak; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 06.00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Śluzy przeciwpowodziowe w Wenecji 07.00 Najniebezpieczniejszyzawód świata: ŻóItodzioby 08.00 John Lydon i rekiny 09.00 Amerykańsklhot-rod: Mze złomowiska (3) 10.00 Amelykańskl chopper: Podróż po Europie (1) 11.00 Wojny na zIomowIsku: Odrzutowe trójkołowce 12.00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Śluzy przeciwpowodziowe w Wenecji 13.00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód Świata: Żółtodzioby 14.00 John Lydon i rekiny 15.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (60,61) 16.00 Fani czterech kolek: lancia Delta Inte#ale (1,2) 17.00 Arnetykańskl hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska (4) 18.00 Amerykański chopper: Podróż po Europie (2) 19.00 Pra\wIa czyfalsz - pogromcy mitów: Wszystko o przestępslwach 20.00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Kontenerowce 21.00 Walka o ropę: Mars znowu w kacji 22.00 Doktor G-lekarz sądowy(30) 23.00 Producenci motocykli: TreveIen kontra Scott Long 00.00 OstatnIe 24 godziny: RhlerPhoenlx 01.00 WIrtualna podróż na planetę Darwin 4(1) 02.00 SuperJazda: Zmiana silnika 03.00 Amerykańskl hot-rod: Maszyna ze zIomcMUka (4) 04.00 Arnetykańskl chopper. Podróż po Europie (2) 05.00 Wojny na złomowisku National Geographic Channel 08.00 Małpi biznes, serial dok. 09.00 Operacja „Szok i przerażenie”, film dok. 10.00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood, serial dok. 11.00 Wielkie konstrukcje, serial dok. 12.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach, serial dok. 13.00 Małpi biznes, serial dok. 13.30 Małpi biznes, serial dok. 14.00 Operacja „Szok i przerażenie”, film dok. 15.00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood, serial dok. 16.00 Raje na Ziemi, serial dok. 17.00 Polowanie na myśliwego, serial dok. 18.00 Wielkie konstrukcje, serial dok. 19.00 Małpi biznes, serial dok. 19.30 Małpi biznes, serial dok. 20.00 W poszukiwaniu Fenicjan, film dok. 21.00 Wszystko o..., serial dok. 22.00 Wierzyć nie wierzyć?, serial dok. 23.00 Tuż przed tragedią, serial dok. 00.00 Wszystko o..., serial dok. 01.00 Wierzyć nie wierzyć?, serial dok. Planete 06.45 Chłopcy z bombowców (1): Bojowa załoga - serial dokumentalny . 07.40 Wyspy zapomnienia (4): MoIokai - serial dokumentalny 08.10 Wpnesbwrzach (6-ost.): Po co nam niebo? - serial dokumentalny 09.10 Weekend (4,5, 6,7, 8) - serial dok. 11.50 Historia futbolu (4): Kultury pIłkarskIe - serial dokumentalny 12.50 Morskie opowieści (7): LaglIna miłości- serial dokumentalny 13.20 Rycerze (3): Ryszard Lwie Serce- serial dokumentalny 14.20 DIuga droga Nelsona Mandeli- film dokumentalny. USA 1998 16.15 Mój Świat tańca (1): StlIus z Cypru, Amlnal zGaIiIel- serial dok. 16.45 NIeIypoweuzdrawlanle(3) -serial 17.15 Clama kawa (3-ost.): Wyborna fliżanka - serial dokumentalny 18.15 Morskie opowieści (2): Podwodni śpiewacy - serial dokumentalny 18.45 Strażnicy Rzymu (3-ost.) - film dok. 19.45 Na krawędzi bankructwa (5): Shelley - serial dokumentalny 20.15 Opiekunowie nIezwykłych gatunków(9): CIIve I nosorożce - serial 20.45 Historia futbolu (12): CIemna strona pliki nożnej - serial dok. 21.45 Historia futbolu (13-ost.): Przyszłość - serial dokumentalny 22.45 Buddyzm na zachodzfe - film dok. 23.45 Co skrywa Iiniowa metka? - film dokumentalny, USA 2003 00.35 Wybór - film dok., Polska 1986 01.10 Troplcieie niezwykłych zwierząt - film dokumentalny, Francja 2003 02.05 PodstawywIary: Buddyzm - serial 02.35 Podwodne spotkania: Królowa nurkowania swobodnego - serial Canal + 07.00 Minlsport + - newsysportowe 07.10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Nie przegap- magazyn infonnacyjny 07.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08.00 Siostry - komediodramat, USA 2005 10.15 Wściekły - film kryminalny, Polska 1979 12.00 Max - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada/Węgry/Wielka Brytania 2002 13.55 Serenity - film SF, USA 2005 16.00 Mazepa- dramat kostiumowy, Poiska 1975 18.05 Senator Bulworth - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1998 20.00 Diabelski MIyn - filmy animowane 20.35 Nie przegap- magazyn infonnacyjny 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.50 Minisport+ - newsysportowe 21.00 Premiera: ZłodzIej (2) - serial sensacyjny 22.35 Premiera: SuperDeser: 4 i 1/4- film krótkometrażowy 23.10 Premiera: South Park 9 (11) - serial animowany dla doroslych 23.40 Rozmowy z innymi kobIetaml- komediodramat, Wielka Brytania/USA 2005 01.10 Spadek - film obyczajowy. PoIska/Wielka Brytania 2005 02.35 Żółtodzioby - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1998 03.55 Bękarty diabła - horror, USA/Niemcy 2005 HBO 06.30 W krzywym zwierciadle. Poszukiwacze złota, kom., USA 2003 07.55 Na planie, mag. 08.25 Hotelik w Prowansji, kom., Francja/GB 2003 10.10 Dawn Anna, dramat obycz., USA 2005 11.35 Przygody Ociee Nash, film dla dzieci, USA 2002 13.15 Cinema, cinema, mag. 13.40 Miss Agent, kom. USA 2000 15.30 Plan lotu, thriller, USA 2005 17.05 Gwiezdne wrota 9, serial sf, USA 18.35 Premiera. Dzieciak i ja, kom., USA 2005 20.10 Wyspa, fi lm sens., USA 2005 22.25 Murderball gra o życie, film dok. 23.50 Trzy na jednego, serial obycz., USA 2006 00.45 Trzy na jednego, serial obycz., USA 2006 01.40 Górski patrol, dramat obycz., Chiny/Hongkong 2004 03.10 Jiminy Glick w Lalawood, kom., Kanada 2004 04.40 Dzieciak i ja, kom., USA 2005 HBO 2 06.30 Na jej miejscu, kom., Francja 2004 08.00 Ponad niebem, kom., USA 2005 09.45 Na planie, mag. filmowy 10.15 Na trapezie, dramat obycz., Austria/Luksemburg/Niemcy 2005 11.55 Wallis i Edward, dramat obycz., Wielka Brytania 2005 13.30 Zemsta kobiety w średnim wieku, fi lm obycz., USA 2004 15.00 Cinema, cinema, mag. filmowy 15.25 Lackawanna Blues, film obycz., USA 2005 17.00 Pizza z sercem, film obycz., USA 2005 18.30 Czeski sen, film dok. 20.00 Tombstone, western, USA 1993 22.05 Deadwood 2, serial obycz., USA 2005 23.00 Przeklęta, horror, USA 2005 00.35 Lazurowy dynamit, film obycz., Wielka Brytania 1995 02.15 Fascynacja, thriller, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2004 03.55 Zobacz w HBO, mag. filmowy 04.35 Czeski sen, film dok. Eurosport 7.15 Tenis ziemny Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 13.00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe Mistrzostwa Europy w Warszawie - program krótki solistów 17.30 Tenis ziemny Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 19.00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe Mistrzostwa Europy w Warszawie - program dowolny par sportowych 22.15 Żeglarstwo Inside Alinghi 22.20 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 22.25 Jeździectwo Puchar Świata w Lipsku 23.25 Jeździectwo Riders Club 23.30 Golf Golf Club 23.35 Żeglarstwo Yacht Club 23.40 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 23.45 Magazyn olimpijski - magazyn sportowy 0.15 Bowls Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Potters Leisure Resort - 3. runda 3.30 Tenis ziemny Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne - półfinały kobiet Ale Kino! 08:00 Rewanż - thriller reż. Ken Cameron, wyk. Mary Tyler Moore, Edward Asner, Denis Arndt, Frederic Lahne USA 1996 09:35 Katastrofa - dramat psychologiczny reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Stanisław Niwiński, Marta Lipińska, Aleksander Fogiel, Witold Pyrkosz Polska 1965 11:10 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Iran - kraina filmów, dywanów i poezji - film dokumentalny 12:10 Trzy miłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hsiao-hsien Hou, wyk. Qi Shu, Chen Chang, Fang Mei, Su-jen Liao Francja/Tajwan 2005 14:30 Wielki wyścig - komedia reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Tony Curtis, Natalie Wood, Peter Falk USA 1965 17:10 Historia kina: Skandynawia - film dokumentalny 18:15 Beata - film obyczajowy reż. Anna Sokołowska, wyk. Pola Raksa, Marian Opania, Piotr Pawłowski, Renata Kossobudzka Polska 1964 20:00 ale hit! Utalentowany pan Ripley - dramat kryminalny reż. Anthony Minghella, wyk. Matt Damon, Gwyneth Paltrow, Jude Law, Cate Blanchett USA 1998 22:25 Misterium zbrodni - dramat kostiumowy reż. Paul McGuigan, wyk. Paul Bettany, Willem Dafoe, Gina McKee, Simon McBurney Hiszpania/ Wlk. Brytania 1994 00:20 Dyskretna - komediodramat reż. Christian Vincent, wyk. Fabrice Luchini, Judith Henry, Maurice Garrel, Marie Bunel Francja 1990 02:00 Królestwo demonów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Julien Temple, wyk. Linus Roache, John Hannah, Samantha Morton, Emily Woof Wlk. Brytania 2000 CANAL+ Film 08:30 Happy End - komedia romantyczna reż. Amos Kollek, wyk. Audrey Tautou, Justin Theroux, Jennifer Tilly, Laila Robins USA/Francja/Niemcy 2003 10:00 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 10:30 Zdrady, kłamstwa - i coś więcej - komedia romantyczna reż. Laurent Tirard, wyk. Edouard Baer, Marie-Josée Croze, Clovis Cornillac, Alice Taglioni Francja 2004 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Jutro Meksyk - film psychologiczny reż. Aleksander Ścibor-Rylski, wyk. Joanna Szczerbic, Zbigniew Cybulski, Teresa Szmigielówna, Tadeusz Schmidt Polska 1965 14:30 Miłosna zagrywka - komedia romantyczna reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Drew Barrymore, Jimmy Fallon, Jason Spevack, Jack Kehler USA 2005 16:15 Dzięki tobie, Winn-Dixie - film familijny reż. Wayne Wang, wyk. AnnaSophia Robb, Jeff Daniels, Cicely Tyson, Dave Matthews USA 2005 18:00 Zwariowane święta Karrolla - komedia reż. Dennis Dugan, wyk. Tom Everett Scott, Wallace Shawn, Alanna Ubach, Dan Joffre USA 2004 19:30 Najświetniejsze hotele świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 reż. Olivier Carreras, Francja 2005 20:00 Doom - horror SF reż. Andrzej Bartkowiak, wyk. Karl Urban, The Rock, Rosamund Pike, Dexter Fletcher Wlk. Brytania/Czechy/Niemcy/USA 2005 21:45 Zgadnij kto - komedia romantyczna reż. Kevin Rodney Sullivan, wyk. Bernie Mac, Ashton Kutcher, Zoe Saldana, Judith Scott USA 2005 23:30 Złodziej - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Paul McGuigan, USA 2006 00:55 Blady strach - horror reż. Alexandre Aja, wyk. Cécile De France, Maiwenn Le Besco, Philippe Nahon, Franck Khalfoun Francja 2003 02:25 Trzy pogrzeby Melquiadesa Estrady - western reż. Tommy Lee Jones, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Barry Pepper, Julio Cedillo, Dwight Yoakam USA/Francja 2005 04:25 Piła II - thriller reż. Darren Lynn Bousman, wyk. Donnie Wahlberg, Shawnee Smith, Tobin Bell, Franky G. USA 2005 06:10 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) CANAL+ Sport 07:00 Rycerze południowego Bronksu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Allen Hughes, wyk. Ted Danson, Philip Akin, Cameron Ansell, Brandon Bally USA 2005 08:30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Arsenal Londyn - Manchester United 10:45 Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 11:45 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz RCD Mallorca - Real Madryt 13:45 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Fulham Londyn - Tottenham Hotspur Londyn 15:45 Oliver Twist - dramat przygodowy reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Barney Clark, Ben Kingsley, Richard Durden, Ian McNeice Wlk. Brytania/Czechy/Francja/Włochy 2005 18:00 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 18:30 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 19:00 Tygrysy murawy - komedia reż. Jesse Dylan, wyk. Will Ferrell, Robert Duvall, Kate Walsh, Mike Ditka USA 2005 20:40 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz TAU Ceramica Baskonia Vitoria - Prokom Trefl Sopot 22:45 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 23:15 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 23:45 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Olympique Lyon - Girondins Bordeaux 01:40 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Inter Mediolan - Fiorentina 03:35 Wojna światów - thriller SF reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Tom Cruise, Dakota Fanning, Justin Chatwin, Miranda Otto USA 2005 05:30 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - film animowany reż. Stephen Hillenburg, wyk. USA 2004 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:25 Teen Titans - serial animowany 19:50 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 20:10 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 07:30 Wade Robson Project - konkurs tańca 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 All Access: Oszaleli z miłości - za kulisami życia gwiazd 11:00 Wspaniałe życie: Jennifer Lopez i Marc Anthony - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 11:30 Wspaniałe życie: Gwiazdorskie pary - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 12:30 All Access: Najkrótsze małżeństwa gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 18:30 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 19:00 Re-kreacje - metamorfozy na ekranie 19:30 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 20:00 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 21:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 22:00 Miłość jest ślepa - randki w ciemno 22:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 23:00 MTV Rocks - muzyka rockowa 00:00 Downtown - kreskówka dla dorosłych dzieciaków 00:30 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska - mecz Ajax Amsterdam - FC Utrecht 09:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska - skrót meczu FC Barcelona - CG Tarragona 10:00 Wywiad z Tomaszem Adamkiem 11:00 Piłka ręczna Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn - mecz Polska - Argentyna 13:00 Piłka ręczna Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn - mecz Brazylia - Polska 15:00 Piłka ręczna Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn - mecz Niemcy - Polska 17:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 17:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Mistrzów - mecz Skra Bełchatów - Knack Randstad Roeselare 20:00 Piłka ręczna Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn - mecz 2. rundy 22:00 Piłka ręczna Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn - mecz 2. rundy 23:50 Piłka ręczna Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn - mecz 2. rundy TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 O co kaman - program muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Big in America - reality show 18:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Parot 19:30 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Extreme 23:30 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Zone Club 06:00 Szkoła jogi - magazyn fitness odc. 5 06:25 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach - magazyn fitness odc. 9 06:55 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 07:20 Alternatywne style życia - magazyn odc. 18 07:45 Przyjęcia specjalne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 08:10 Mama na pełny etat - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 08:35 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - magazyn odc. 9 09:35 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 12 10:00 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 13 10:25 Terapia szokowa: Gill - magazyn odc. 20 10:55 Design Challenge - magazyn mody odc. 13 11:25 Strażnicy mody - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 26 11:55 Babskie sprawy - reality show odc. 4 12:25 Mama na pełny etat - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 12:55 Na ¶lubnym kobiercu - program rozrywkowy odc. 4 13:20 Na ¶lubnym kobiercu - program rozrywkowy odc. 5 13:45 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 14:10 Tajemnice ogrodów: Drewniany ¶wiat/Sztuka ogrodowa - magazyn hobbistyczny odc. 13 14:40 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - poradnik psychologiczny dla rodziców odc. 10 15:30 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 10 16:00 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 11 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 3 17:30 Udawacze - program rozrywkowy odc. 35 18:30 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 706 19:00 Udawacze - program rozrywkowy odc. 14 20:00 Udawacze - program rozrywkowy odc. 15 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - magazyn odc. 9 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 121 22:50 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 124 23:40 Porozmawiajmy o seksie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 57 00:30 Tuckerville - reality show odc. 5 00:55 Tuckerville - reality show odc. 6 01:20 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 121 02:05 Sekstaza - program rozrywkowy odc. 25 03:00 Seks i kanapa - program rozrywkowy odc. 4 03:30 Seks i kanapa - program rozrywkowy odc. 5 04:00 MężczyĽni o sobie: Filmowe kociaki - program rozrywkowy odc. 22 04:30 Opowie¶ci o duchach - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 05:00 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 8 05:30 Złota r±czka - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 13 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Szczecin z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku